Wednesday, May 9, 8:00 PM Vimala's
Agenda organization Licensing agreement update and other updates relationship with OCPYC and Greenspace meeting times webpage Updates license agreement jay signed but ocpyc has not yet due to the plumbing issue, their grant can't pay for it, ambiguous amount concerns them Jay's estimates for water hookup- $270(parts) plus labor (most likely by licensed plumber) April to meet with plumber friend tomorrow Change in the license agreement- we are comfortable with OCPYC not paying for water hookup contact Anita tomorrow Organizational Structure Tasks- time limited, rotational, entails responsibility for not power over, refer to prior list of tasks, to be further flushed out down the road Decisions-Michal suggested majority rule unless someone calls a block, in which case further conversation and deliberation must take place before we act- most everyone was in agreement (no blocks) who decides? organizational core group? larger group? quorum? Different types of decisions- small procedural decisions thought to be best made by whoever is around, while more fundamental decisions should involve all or most organizing members different types of decisions Shared vision- methods for arriving at- Wiki, during work days, this will be important for figuring out our relationship with the OCPYC Member requirements- How should we keep track? to what degree should we? person demonstrates investment membership can also take care of waiver requirements we want part of our mission to be dedication to not being too rigid $5 fee? sliding scale? scholarship? Roles- in the immediate term we see two important contact roles, the town contact/point person/interfacer and the community contactetcetc listserve manager to deal with web-based issues Michael says- lets figure out tasks first, the roles will follow Guidelines- no GMOs, no pesticides, no herbicides, intricate weed policy (know your weeds) Organic (but lets not worry about the standards) plot holder must tend to plot, must seek help if lacking the knowledge, thus we need a consultant, someone they can go to rules concerning delinquent plot holders- extenuating circumstances, socio-critical reading of involvement necessary to understand reasons, We want people to feel comfortable in the garden despite their knowledge and ability, we need to allow people to learn at their own pace, at the same time we must decide when enough is enough, how to pass on recalled plots?- next person on waiting list? becomes part of the collective garden collective garden hours for individual plot holders water conservation mulching site maintainence- trash, weeds, pets, tools Intergration of new people OCPYC should keep track of their folks greenspace connection urban farming connection maybe greenspace non-prof could umbrella rhizome model Vimala's non-prof is a possibilty too webpage chris and forrest will figure it out options- carbon nuetral- $10/yr or Sustainible server- cost more, monthly payment we can always change it website name- don't want to conflict with the CCGclub do we want .us, .org...? content- pictures, the Gems, contact info, garden hours we can use the wiki for workshoping name issues closeness to the ccgclub coalition- doesn't necessarily provide accurate description collective- anarchist burn it down associations urban- not necessarily parallel with them carrboro's self image Michael says- four words too cumbersome Jay says current name percolates conclusion- we are the carrboro community garden coalition until further notice